Her Voice Resides
by VampireQueenBrittany
Summary: Draco is haunted by the memories of what he did to Hermione and her voice is inside his head. Will he ever pull himself together? Dramione One-Shot.


**A/N:** Hello! So this idea came out of nowhere. It is a short dramione one-shot. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of the story, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The name of the story is inspired by the song of the same name by Bullet For My Valentine. Please note that if there are other fanfics with the same name of the story or have any similarities towards the plot line that this is completely unintentional and only by coincidence, just in case there happen to be other stories like this one. That is all.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Her Voice Resides**

**~.~**

_"Draco, please don't do this. You're not the monster that you think you are," Granger's eyes were struck with fear and filled with tears._

_"This isn't easy for me, Granger, but I have to do this," I said as my wand was pointed at her in my shaky hand._

_"We could run away. Harry could find us a place to hide for the time being," she whispered._

_I shook my head, "there's no way, he'd find us and kill us both."_

_"Not if Harry gets him first! Draco, please just think this over. What about us?"_

_"I can't risk it. This is the only way. If any of them found out about us, they'd kill us both."_

_She was on her knees by then and in tears. She shook her head, but wouldn't look back at me._

_"No," she whispered._

_"Yes, Hermione. This is it."_

_Her head snapped up when I said her first name._

_"You can't do this."_

_"Aren't you listening, Granger?" I said through clenched teeth. "I. HAVE. TO. DO. THIS."_

_She didn't respond except shaking her head, again._

_I closed my eyes, before I said the next words. "I love you, Hermione. Please, remember that." And a flash of light came out of my wand and flew straight towards her._

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat and got out of bed. I headed downstairs and got my shot glass out of the cabinet and opened the refrigerator grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels before closing the fridge door. I filled up to the brim and gulped it down wincing from the burn of alcohol then filled the shot glass up, again. After drinking that shot, I ended up throwing the shot glass across the kitchen before hearing the shatter of it against the wall. I decided to just drink from the bottle instead. Downing the whole bottle in shame and guilt.

"Draco, you have to stop this." The voice of her said in my head. "You can't keep punishing yourself over this."

"Yes, I can. And that is what I am doing. If you don't like it, then don't fucking talk to me," I replied angrily back at the voice in my head before taking another big gulp of whiskey.

"Put the bottle down, Draco, please. For me."

"NO! I'LL DO WHAT I BLOODY PLEASE! THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!" I yelled back at her voice and took another swig.

"You had to do what you felt was right, and I understand. Don't punish yourself, anymore."

"Just get the fuck out of my head, Granger. I don't need your fucking advice."

The bottle was empty after a few minutes and I felt sick. I chucked the empty bottle towards the trash can by the wall. It shattered inside the trash can. I got up and walked lazily to the bathroom and threw up.

"Don't you see what you're doing to yourself?" She said.

"I'm not fucking ignorant, Granger. Of course, I know what I'm doing to myself."

"So this is what you plan to do for the rest of your life? Drink your life away? You don't deserve this."

"Don't I? After what I did to you? To save my own sodding ass."

"I've told you time and time, again. I understand, now why you did it. Can't you just forgive yourself?"

I ignored what she was trying to tell me. "I loved you and I just did it, anyway. Instead of just going with you. I should have tried harder."

I could imagine her just shaking her head at me, right now.

"Did you know I was planning on asking you to marry me after we got out of Hogwarts?"

"No, I didn't," she replied.

"I was," I closed my eyes. "What would you have said?"

She sighed before replying, "I would have said, yes. You know, I would have. Why would you even ask that? You knew I loved you, right?"

"I should have just ran away with you. Ran away from the Dark Lord. Ran away from being a Death Eater, away from my parents. All I wanted was you, but I.." I couldn't say the next words, I broke down.

"Shh, Draco. It's okay."

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!" I finally managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Draco, I want you to pull yourself together and get out of the house," she said in her normal bossy voice.

"I can't. I just can't.." I whispered.

"It pains me to see you like this."

I shook her voice out of my head and got the nerve to finally get up off the bathroom floor. I went into my bedroom and got a change of clothes then headed back into the bathroom. I stripped down and turned on the water of the shower and climbed in once the water was at the right temperature. I showered quickly and got out wrapping a towel around my waist. I grabbed my wand and dried my hair magically then towel dried the rest of my body before putting my clothes on.

* * *

A few days later...

I used the courage and strength I had left in me to finally get out of the house like her voice told me in my head.

I didn't know where I would go. I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted some alone time, even though I'd be out in public. I didn't want to interact with anyone. Luckily, nobody knew who I was in the part of town I was in until I stepped into a bookstore that was nearby my flat.

My breath hitched in my throat as familiar chocolate eyes looked up at me.

Her soft voice called out to me, "Malfoy?"

I smiled and nodded at her before saying, "Granger."

* * *

**A/N: **There it is, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please note that this is intended to be an only one chapter story. Although, I may continue it if many are interested, you may leave a review asking, but as for now this will just be a one-shot only. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
